Bed wet, revenge set.
by Lord Andy
Summary: This is a new story, and it isn't gory. In fact, it is quite tame. A Powerpuff has a problem, that needs some solving, and needs a plan not too lame.


**Bed Wet, Revenge Set  
**_written by "Lord" Andy_

The city of Townsville! And in morning everyone will be awaking to a new day.  
The people get out, without grief or pout, and to each other say,  
"I had a great sleep, it was rather neat. I'm glad it was nice and long."  
"I'm glad you think so, for in sleep don't you know, there's nothing that can go wrong."  
Then they sing and they dance, but to work they do prance, in a morning not to rough.  
They had sleep really good, just like you should. But what about the Powerpuffs?  
What about the Powerpuffs?

We see our girls three, as cute as can be, still inside their bed.  
The first to get up, our girl Buttercup, looked to her sisters and said,  
"What's the deal with you, you sleepy two? Are you gonna sleep all day?  
We'll play games for fun, go out and run, looking for monsters to slay."  
Then she flew out of bed leaving Bubbles and red to get up at their own slow pace.  
Blossom was the next to rise, rub the sleep from her eyes, and get a big smile on her face.  
"What a great night! It was quite all right." She said, a great day being set.  
But as she did rise, to her great surprise, somehow her hand got all wet.  
Something got her hand all wet.

Blossom's had did recoil. She lost all her joy. Oh! What was happening?  
A bed's to be dry, by touch and by eye. This was a very strange thing.  
Her eyes going wide, flipping covers aside, Blossom looked down at her nighty.  
What she saw was sound, not a stain around. Everything was alrighty.  
But the problem's still there, she thought moving her hair away from the wet stain.  
What made the mess? It could be any guess. The Professor was going to complain.  
Blossom hopped off the mattress, now supersaturous, an answer she was seeking.  
Was something spilled? Rain through the roof drilled? Or perhaps something leaking?  
"Just what happened her?" Blossom yelled not in fear, but anger. An angry call.  
She looked again at the puddle, and saw something subtle: Bubbles in the middle of it all.  
She saw Bubbles in the middle of it all.

"Bubbles!" Blossom said. "Do you know what you did? What is going on?  
I get up to find the bed wet. That's not kind! I tell you that's just wrong!"  
Bubbles looked at the mess, then at her dress, the covers, and her side.  
When she figured it out, she started to pout. In face, she started to cry.  
"I wet the bed Blossom! That isn't awesome!" Bubbles cried in grief.  
"I didn't know that I had to go! Why didn't I get up for relief?"  
It was about that little time, in my little rhyme, Buttercup came upstairs.  
And when she saw the sight of what happened last night, all she could do was give stares.  
But eventually, she giggled with glee. Then she burst out laughing.  
The over Bubbles' cries, she said "I can't believe my eyes! Did what I see really happen?  
I knew you were a baby, and it looks like, just maybe, you're a bit to hyper.  
I know you're in distress, but it looks like, I guess, you're gonna have to wear a diaper.  
From now on you gotta wear a diaper.

Bubbles was so sad that she couldn't be glad. Instead she sat there and cried.  
What to do was unknown, and really was shown when the Professor came running inside.  
"What happened my dears?" He said over Bubbles tears. "What has gotten you down?"  
Then he saw the wet scene, and Buttercup mean, after taking a look around.  
"What, can't you see?" Buttercup said all happy. "Bubbles, to the bathroom, did went.  
But to her dread, she stayed asleep in bed. Looks like she had an accident."  
Bubbles sniffled louder still, and the Professor got his fill of seeing the little sad mug.  
So he scolded Buttercup, then to Bubbles ran up, and gave his child a hug.  
"Now hold on dear Bubbles. For a sec forget troubles. Get a hold of yourself.  
This happens allot, this wetting of spot. Yet it's something that's kept in stealth.  
No one will know about it so you don't have to pout. It is something that isn't rare.  
So pay no attention to the cruel intention of your sister who gave you a scare."  
"And if someone's to be teased," Blossom pointed out please, "It is Buttercup's balankie."  
Buttercup pouted long, then stuck out her tongue. "But nobody dares make fun of me!  
I'm Buttercup, you don't make fun of me!"

"I'm sorry, I guess, for my immature jest." Buttercup said in shame.  
Bubbles said, "It's okay, this happens every day. And those people don't spread the blame.  
"There, you feel better?" Professor said to bed wetter. "There is no need to be cruel.  
Now cheer up your mood, get dressed and eat food. You three have to get to school."  
They got ready in a hurry, without even a worry. It now was a day like all others.  
But Bubbles in her mind were thoughts not to kind, ones feared by fathers and mothers.  
"I know what a fuss that Buttercup must feel that she needs to rise.  
It's all about me. We'll just wait and see. I better give her a surprise!"  
While Bubbles was in thought of what she ought to do, Blossom had a word  
with her sister who could say what Bubbles did. She would! Buttercup could be absurd.  
"Buttercup, I know you. I know what you'd do. You'll tell everyone the facts.  
You'll make it be known that Bubbles is prone to late night bathroom attacks."  
Buttercup looked hurt, as the walked through the dirt, through the school's play yard.  
"Although I normally am as mean as I can, this kind of thing is to hard.  
This time I think I'd rather let this one slide." And the two walking in with their friends.  
But little did they know as into school they did all go, Bubbles was planning revenge.  
She was already planning revenge.

The day, it proceeded as education needed, for the little tykes.  
Although her sisters were learning, Bubbles was yearning for right moments for strikes.  
She didn't pay attention, she though up an invention, a way to get Buttercup back.  
If Buttercup was as bold to have last night told, Bubbles needed a counterattack.  
But little did she perceive, to recess they did leave, Buttercup wasn't planning to squeal.  
She was instead being silent, so Bubbles not be violent, and Blossom from having a spiel.  
Later that recess play, (when exactly, can't say), the moment came Bubbles was counting.  
Buttercup was alone between the phone and outside drinking fountain.  
With her attention down, Bubbles could zip around her sister who didn't know  
that as Bubbles went past, some water she did splash right on Buttercup's skirt below.  
Before anyone could do a single thing or two, Bubbles shouted out and lied,  
"Hey everybody! Buttercup had to potty! But she couldn't make it inside!"  
In one huge outburst, what happened was the worst, every kid started to laugh.  
Buttercup couldn't believe it, she couldn't conceive it. She was being mocked by her class.  
"Now cut it out! Enough of that shout!" Blossom shouted to every classmate.  
She then tried to tell that all was actually well, but she felt it was already to late.  
And the kids all laughed on, and it would go on long, Blossom was sadly assuming.  
Buttercup, horrified, quickly flew inside. And boy oh boy was she fuming.  
Look out, she's so mad that she's fuming!

The kids all laughed hard as Buttercup left the yard. Maybe to never come out again.  
If she did what she willed, she'd have Bubbles killed. But she knew that was a sin.  
The kids giggled away at what they saw today, about the girl oh so strong.  
They never had known that Buttercup had blown in holding it very long.  
As Bubbles looked around, feeling quite proud, Blossom flew up confused.  
"Hey, what just happened, you hand water slappin', and accident or abused?"  
Bubbles pouted her lip, and said, "I didn't slip! I thought of it during school session.  
Now Buttercup's playing for the bad stuff she's saying. I finally taught her a lesson!"  
Blossom shouted, "You fool! That was really cruel! Buttercup hasn't said a thing!  
She exactly knew what it's do to you, you would find it embarrassing."  
Bubbles then thought of a thought that she ought to have thought of earlier. "Oh dear!  
I thought she wanted to be pleased and would instantly tease! I did it for revenge, I fear."  
Bubbles was dumbfounded, her thoughts soon compounded a solution that would help.  
She turned to her class, let a moment pass, then addressed them all with a yelp.  
"If you think THAT'S a sight, guess what happened last night: the bed I totally soaked!"  
The kids didn't know what to say, but laughed anyway. They didn't care if it was joked.  
They all had forgotten about Buttercup when she came out, and she let out a sigh of relief.  
She said, "Your medicine you did take to fix your mistake, my pummeling will be brief."  
Now our story is done, every part of it sung, everything is all right!  
So try not to assume, or act way to soon. And watch what you do at night.  
Watch yourself in your sleep tonight.

The End


End file.
